


Soaked

by hyumagashi



Series: wrestling bullshit [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I wrote this for myself on my birthday haha, M/M, Set in ‘04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/pseuds/hyumagashi
Summary: Either it’s:A rainy day benerrero au prompt because literally everything I write is an auor:Benerrero retired after wrestlemania 20.... :(
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Series: wrestling bullshit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025307
Kudos: 7





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> “omg ven is this for me??? oh my god you rlly shouldn’t have!! 😁”
> 
> “yessss! happy birthday ven 😃👍✨”

“Sorry about that,” Chris apologized, letting out a tired sigh in the driver’s seat of his car. He was all wet now, and so was Eddie. “I didn’t expect it to start raining that fast.”

Eddie shrugged, not at all caring that they were both soaked, although it was probably going to be an uncomfortable ride back home, the sprint back to the car was really fun.

“It’s just a little water.” Eddie laughed, for some reason. At least their walk was fun while it lasted, it also helped that he took it upon himself to shave his head again. “Still, I had a feeling it was gonna rain. We probably shouldn’t have gone that far.”

“Probably,” Chris agreed, tapping his finger on the steering wheel. Starting the engine, Chris turned his head to face Eddie, who laid himself out in the backseat. “I hope you were able to clear your head, though. I know how hard it is for you to sit still.”

For a brief moment, Eddie began to lock eyes with Chris, only forgetting what he meant for a few moments.

Eddie sat up, wrapping his arms around the passenger's seat and only shaking his head.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. It was nice, I couldn’t move around as much, so… I was glad that I was able to do that again with you.” Eddie smiled, which made Chris genuinely happy, returning the smile.

“Really don’t know why you decided to shave your head at the beginning of fall, though.” Chris huffed, messaging Eddie’s scalp, and the little bit of hair that decided to show itself. He was starting to miss Eddie’s hair more than he should.

“I’ve done it before, Chris. To be honest with you, querido. The only reason why I decided to go through with it in the first place is because I was bored.” Eddie shrugged. Though, in his defense getting a new look was always an entertaining and productive thing to do.

“Yeah, of course, you did.” Chris groaned, “You always do things because you’re ‘bored’. Though, I guess if you like it… I could learn to get used to it.”

Chris switched the gears, driving themselves back home. Eddie stayed in the back seat, though. The only problem with him doing this was that Chris was now driving, he wasn’t sitting down, and he was poking his head in the front seat.

Chris wouldn’t have even noticed that Eddie was potentially putting himself in danger if he hadn’t heard Eddie breathing dangerously close to his ear. Causing him to glare at Eddie only from a distance from where he could still see the road.

“Eddie, stop!” Chris barked, “Sit down or jump in the front seat!”

“Fine.” Eddie snorted, accepting Chris’ offer and jumping into the front seat. Which was probably even more dangerous than placing his head next to Chris. Illegal, even.

“God, Eddie… how much longer are you gonna keep doing things that are gonna get you killed?” Chris complained, all of a sudden sounding like his parents which silently amused him even more.

“You’re a good driver, holmes. So, I wasn’t worried about it.” Eddie snickered, soon enough he adjusted the seat to lay down, kicking his feet on the dashboard. A habit that Chris didn’t particularly mind anymore, but a couple years ago it probably would have driven him up the wall.

“Seatbelt.” Chris added, not even having to look to see if he had it on. Because he already knew that he didn’t.

“Okay.” Eddie surrendered, it’s not like he was aiming to live life on the edge or anything. He could just never remember to do so. 

“It’s a good thing I fed you before coming out here. ‘Cause I don’t feel like making anything to eat again. Though, I suppose you could probably live with that.” Chris reported, in an attempt to start a conversation with Eddie. And at least he seemed like he was up to it.

“Oh, si. It was really good, by the way.” Eddie grinned, his comment making Chris shake his head in amusement.

“Thanks, Eddie. I really needed your validation.” Chris stated, sarcastically. “All joking aside, though. I’m really glad you enjoyed it.

He wasn’t the best cook in the world, but he tried just a little bit harder for Eddie’s sake.

“Y’know, I really wouldn’t have minded take out. But I really appreciated the fact that you made that for me.” Eddie smiled. He thought that was really sweet, considering the fact that Chris lives on prepackaged meals.

“Though, I wonder… from your standpoint. How was my take on Carne Asada?” Chris inquired.

“Actually… Now that I think about it, it was great. For your first time, even if I did have to help you for a couple seconds.” Eddie recalled.

“A couple seconds.” Chris defended, that’s when Eddie gave him a sarcastic scoff, shaking his head in amusement.

“Okay, yeah. It was still really good.” Eddie reminded. The two of them continued to keep a conversation going, all the way up until they got back home. It was starting to get a little bit darker outside, colder too. Didn’t help that it was still raining, and they both were damp by the time they got home.

“I thought the rain would stop by now.” Chris sighed, parking his car in front of the garage. While putting his seat back up, Eddie gave Chris a shrug, knocking on the window.

“As I said, it’s just a little water.” Eddie replied, Chris let out an exasperated sigh, giving Eddie a look that was somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

“You’re gonna eat those words in a minute.” Chris challenged, they were still damp, it was still raining, and it got a bit colder, he knew Eddie couldn’t stand cold weather.

“Mmm… I know. Don’t remind me.” Eddie sighed, beginning to step out of the car now. The rain mixed with the cold air unforgiving to him as soon as he began to step out of the car.

The two of them dashed the door, which thankfully wasn’t too far away. But maybe this would be enough to convince Eddie to keep one lowrider, and keep the other one somewhere else… The Latino seemingly had around six.

Chris wasted no time unlocking the door, allowing Eddie to step into their house. Which barely helped, considering the fact that no heaters were on.

Chris came in not too long before Eddie, smirking at him. Who was now in their house soaked and shivering.

“I told you.” Chris whistled, flipping on the lights. Eddie simply flipped him off, trying to keep himself warm at the same time.

“You don’t have to say it.” Eddie spat, making Chris laugh at how miserable he looked.

“Come on, go upstairs and warm yourself up. I’ll meet up with you in a little bit.” Chris promised. Eddie nodded in agreement, he couldn’t wait to just take off these wet clothes. And settle down in bed with Chris. 

With Eddie bolting up the stairs, Chris took a few moments to clear his head. Taking off his wet shirt, and hanging it out to dry.

xx

An hour or so went by, Eddie and Chris took showers, brushed their teeth, and got themselves ready to settle down. Chris kept the TV on while he read a book, he didn’t have it on because he wanted to watch it, he just picked up on the fact that Eddie liked to watch TV before bed.

Eddie was curled up right beside him though, wrapped under all their covers. He seemed warmer than they did when they first got home, but Eddie looked as though he could be a little warmer.

“You know we have space heaters, right?” Chris reminded, Eddie didn’t actually know that though.

“We do?” Eddie interrogated, giving Chris a confused expression.

“Yeah, I bought some the other day. I just forgot to tell you, sorry.” Chris sighed, reaching under their bed to get it. “But, if you don’t wanna be so cold, then put on a damn shirt.”

As Chris began to plug in the heater on Eddie’s side of the bed, Eddie only began to glare at him, before tugging at his tank top.

“Give me one of yours, then.” Eddie pleaded.

“What? Why? We just did laundry two days ago? You should have shirts.” Chris confronted.

“Come on, Chris. Please? I like the way yours fit.” Eddie pried, it was a weird request. But it wasn’t like Eddie was asking for a lot… so.

“Uh… alright. Fine.” Chris agreed, mentally rolling his eyes at the request. When Chris had gotten a shirt out of his dresser for Eddie, he tossed it to him. Allowing for Eddie to put it on.

“Gracias, querido.” Eddie beamed, feeling warmer all of a sudden.

“Mmhm.” Chris nodded, “I’d wear one of yours but, y’ know… height difference.”

“Hey, don’t poke fun at my height.” Eddie defended, half-jokingly.

“I wasn’t. I’m just saying, I wouldn’t wanna stretch out your clothes.” Chris shrugged, allowing Eddie to lie down on him.

“How thoughtful.” Eddie deadpanned, “I really don’t get you, Chris. I mean… how the hell are you so warm?”

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know. Do you think it could be adapting to brutal winters in Canada?” Chris answered, even though he knew that probably wasn’t the case.

“I don’t really know. But, hey. I’m not complaining.” Eddie shivered.

“Oh, uh. Are you still watching TV?” Chris asked, noticing how Eddie was between the realms of being awake and being asleep.

“I was never watching it.” Eddie answered, groggily. Thank god, though. He adjusted to the background noise for Eddie, but it was nice that he got a break from it every once in a while.

Chris turned off the TV, turning off his lamp. He allowed Eddie to fully curl up next to him. Wrapping both arms around him, he began to do the same.

“I’m really glad that you had a good time today, despite the rain. I know you having to stay inside has been driving you crazy.” Chris spoke, softly. Allowing for Eddie to nod in agreement.

“I’m happy you thought about me today, querido. It was great to be able to spend some time with you.” Eddie chuckled, practically half-asleep but still aware enough to speak to Chris.

Chris returned the laugh, kissing Eddie on his scalp. He couldn’t do it in his hair anymore, which caught him off guard. But he’d get used to it, eventually.

“Goodnight, Eddie.” Chris soothed, “I love you.”

Eddie nodded against his chest, sharing a smile with him.

“I love you too, Chris.” Eddie wished, “Sweet dreams.”

The two of them kept up with their breathing until their consciousness slowly subsided, and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known? benerrero lives in my head rent free lol


End file.
